Typically, it is difficult to measure the vertical and lateral spring constant of scanning probe microscope cantilevers accurately. The typical method of calibrating scanning probe microscope (SPM) cantilevers is the “Sader method”, described, for example, by Sader, Chon and Mulvaney in “Calibration of rectangular atomic force microscopy cantilevers”, Review of Scientific Instruments, 70(10), p. 3967, 1999 or by Cain et al. in “Force calibration in lateral force microscopy”, Journal of Colloid and Interface Science 227, p. 55, 2000. The “Sader method” uses the length, width, resonance frequency, and quality factor, Q, of the scanning probe microscope cantilever to determine the spring constant. The “Sader method” does not depend on the optical lever sensitivity calibration.
Other methods for determining the spring constant include the thermal power spectral density method described by Hutter and Bechhoefer in “Calibration of atomic-force microscope tips”, Review of Scientific Instruments, 64(7), p. 1868, 1993; the “Cleveland method”, described by Cleveland in “A non-destructive method for determining the spring constant of cantilevers for scanning force microscopy”, Review of Scientific Instruments, 64, p. 403, 1993; and the torsional MEMS method, described by Cumpson et al. in “Microelectromechanical system device for calibration of atomic force microscope cantilever spring constants between 0.01 and 4 N/m”, Journal of Vacuum Science and Technology A, 22(4), p. 1444, 2004.